


Tough love

by bibabo



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Thor (Marvel), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibabo/pseuds/bibabo
Summary: 大概就是教♂育鹅子然后白雪公主的au开心吃肉(？)
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Tough love

**Author's Note:**

> 大概就是教♂育鹅子  
> 然后白雪公主的au  
> 开心吃肉(？)

🐽最后一篇啦！

🐽dirty talk/不给亲 /……剧情car

01

清晨的鸟儿伫立在房间的窗台上啁啾，个别嘴上还叼着一朵沾着露水的花儿，数量反常的多，不知道是不是来送别它们跨种族的好友小王子的。总之没有惊扰到睡得香甜的thor，倒是把Loki吵醒了。

Loki昨晚睡得很不安宁，虽然互道了晚安，但是Loki并不习惯有一个大活人在旁边睡觉，一呼一吸都觉得格外的突兀，特别是喜欢的人，更是辗转反侧。Loki没有和别人说过，这是他第一次和人同床共枕。

他趁着thor还没有起床，抓紧时间再留恋一会儿thor的眉眼，看见thor的眉毛抽搐了一下，赶紧又躺下来装睡。于是耳边一阵布料摩挲的声音，thor大概是醒了。然后处于一阵静寂中，Loki假装换个姿势把手臂盖在眼睛上，留了一条缝隙偷偷看thor，没想到一睁眼就对上了thor的眼眸。

Loki下意识一蹦坐了起来，脑袋还撞到了thor的额头。

"……"

"……"

很尴尬，尴尬到不知道说什么好，于是 Loki看看脸红红的thor，自己的颧骨好像也发了热，心里又懊悔抿抿嘴拍了一下小孩的脑门让他起床收拾收拾上路。Loki假绅士地把门关上自己出去回避，thor也拍拍自己滚烫的脸，顺便腹诽一句Loki不识趣，也开始整顿起来了。

等到下次卧室的门再有动静，Loki看到thor从里头走出来，手上还生疏地捣鼓着自己的头发，手笨到发绳都不会用。Loki叹了口气把人按到梳妆台旁，夺过thor手里的发绳，打算给他编个麻花辫。

thor盯着镜子反映出的Loki，截不到Loki的脸，只能看到他手上的动作。Loki指骨没有他的粗，颀长同时也凸显出这双手的秀气，病态白的肌肤和他阴冷的性格很搭配，和主人一样的好看。thor看着自己的金发在Loki指间被分成三股，thor很难琢磨动作的要领，总之很快有一条齐整的麻花垂在thor脑后。

Loki也在暗中观察thor，他今天穿着花袖的白色衬衫，外面套了一个收腰的马甲，Loki这个视角看去更显得thor的腰线，穿的裤子也很显翘臀，Loki有点发怔，但只能趁着给人梳头的空隙揩点小油——今天的thor辣得不止一点。

Loki故意把一分钟的编辫子延长了三分钟——梳头一分钟，欣赏自己的王子三分钟。

但终归是要走的，Loki只能目送thor托着行李，然后转过身挥别他，Loki眼眶有些发酸，只能低着头插着衣袋沉默，突然想起来今天早上起来的时候错过的一个吻。

于是Loki走过去拉过thor的手腕，使力把人拉了过来，thor满脸疑惑，想着可能是Loki舍不得自己，还伸过手轻轻抱了抱Loki，没想到对方却丝毫不客气的凑过来亲了一下，占完便宜还理直气壮的盯着thor瞪大的蓝眼睛。

thor被瞅得一个脸红，又怕被人看见，心虚的往四周看看，装模作样的朝着Loki扬扬拳头。  
"你干嘛呢…！大清早的耍什么流氓…"

"今天早上没亲成，补回来。"

thor刚要推开Loki，却感到腰身又是一紧，Loki强势的把自己的下巴掰过来又吻了上来，程度却不是早安吻那样的轻，仿佛糅合了很多捉摸不透的情愫，把thor吻得七荤八素的，Loki才舍得放过软在他怀里人。

"这个是送别吻。"

thor还想回嘴，但是车夫已经从车里探出头来催促了。到thor上车之后才回想起来：早知道刚刚就咬一口那臭流氓的舌头了，呸！

02

Loki始终还是Loki，即便是分了一部分力量保护thor，那也是 most powerful being of earth，thor不在身边之后每天最大的乐趣就是透过水晶球和乌鸦了解一些thor的近况。这就是思念的感觉，万蚁噬心一样又痒又不能挠。

这段时间Loki忧郁得像老了几岁一样，邪恶的老女巫该死地迟到了，不准时的女人真的尤其可憎。

于是又等了大概半个月，女巫还是没来，Loki都要怀疑是不是城堡过于偏僻让弱鸡女巫走迷路。Loki闲到在房间里喝着下午茶看水晶球，闲得想睡觉的时候突然看到了水晶球里出现了一个年轻女孩，穿着一身精致的骑马服，眉眼精致又英气，拉着她的马一边敲着thor的门，Loki推测她是个公主。

门开了，Loki看到麻花辫垂在肩上的thor，倒吸一口凉气险些鸡儿一硬忘记正事。水晶球里的景象倒是让他气得降旗——除了七个小Loki之外还有一个女人，看上去跟thor认识了一段时间了的样子。

这是什么？出轨？？？？不是说好让他听话一点不要勾三搭四的吗？？？？？！！！！

Loki这几天颓靡得瘦了几斤，看到这幅画面顿时一气，苍白的脸色某种意义上变得红润了起来。

Loki咬咬牙——等我锤爆那个老女巫，一定要教育♂教一下这个臭小孩。

03

于是一切的备战都有了目的，Loki每天消磨日子的方式新增了一个：一边看着thor和公主说说笑笑感到十分生气，一边化生气为动力，势必要将女巫五马分尸然后让tho体会一下追日怎么追。

04  
(这part很奇怪，女巫又不是主角我为什么要加这么多情节？？？？)

于是Loki终于盼来了女巫，还没等到女巫到达目的地就先发制人，寻思等着军队也要花上好长一段时间，干脆单枪匹马搞个利落。

女巫非常无辜，明明自己就是过来杀个王子，迷路就算了，还惹来了巫师集训的时候称兄道弟的弟弟。然而这个人女巫又不得不杀，再不搞点业绩出来，被本国的变态美男收集癖的老女王驱逐还是小事，再被她武力折磨囚禁在地牢里，就是丢了他们巫师世家的脸。

Loki也愣住了：说好的老女巫呢？怎么来了个熟人？？

面面相觑中，Loki举起了魔杖，对方也犹豫不定地做出了备战姿态，Loki的动作给面子的轻了些，毕竟相识一场，让她死得没这么痛苦也不是不行。

这可不是以前势均力敌的关系了，女巫因为长期过于善良，每每被询问每每搪塞过去，过着一种类似寄人篱下的生活，没了往日这么自由的生活环境，巫术也逐渐搁浅，平时只练练药，这次带的毒苹果也不一定会留存到见到王子的那一刻。

女巫勉强接了Loki几招，已经很吃力了，于是她开始动歪脑筋。  
"我们不至于到现在这个地步吧，Loki，你忘记我们以前一起练习的日子了吗…！"

Loki翻了个标准的白眼。  
"我们既然相处过，那你还不知道我不吃这一套吗？跟我打感情牌？"然后又是一记挥棒施法。

女巫挡不住了，立即倒在地上，半匍匐的样子艰难的拿起了魔杖，却把它当做摆设，运起了最擅长的读取记忆，虽然不算太正义的魔法，女巫也权当练来玩玩，却登峰造极了。

她读到了thor，那个她要杀掉的王子，Loki的记忆里thor占了一大半，thor的一颦一笑，在Loki的记忆里是一个难以撼动的位置，女巫为Loki这种人心里还装得下别人这样的事情微微愣了愣神，趁着Loki发现之前读取到了thor的样貌。

Loki确实发现了，于是施出的咒语也逐渐趋向高等攻击类，被女巫躲过了之后更是恼怒，正准备一招毙命的时候，挥出的手臂却卡在了半空，他看到了thor，是他臆想中最贴合他的审美的thor——金色的头发梳成麻花辫掩在肩上，乖乖的笑着看着他，然后表情逐渐变得扭曲，手上握着一根残破的魔杖，Loki皱皱眉这才反应过来这是女巫的变装术，却已经来不及完全躲避，脸颊被划破，割出了一到细长的伤口，肩膀的衣服被磨掉，白皙的肩头被出现了一道可怖的血口，Loki腹诽了一句：没想到对付这种级别的喽啰还要用上毁灭型咒语。

咒语施出的那一刻，女巫眼球被绿色的诡光充斥，随后绿光蔓延到了她的五脏六腑，迸出强光把女巫的身体化作灰烬，随着一阵风吹，她仅剩一点尸骨也被吹散了，只剩下一只漂亮的苹果，也被Loki踩成苹果泥了。

"什么级别就装成thor…"

Loki没顾得上肩上的伤，往小木屋奔去。

05

Loki一到小木屋，刚刚还在工作的小Loki们就回归到了主人的身体里。果不其然公主也在，Loki打听到了，她的名字叫Jane。

管他妈什么Jane不Jane的现在都得爬。

Loki用他的后妈脸对着Jane，整个脸上都写着：Get away form him！！

thor看到Loki，喜出望外地想要跑过去抱抱他，但是却被躲开了，正不解，就看见Loki脸上堆着虚假的微笑，跟他这段时间新交的朋友说。

"这位美丽的公主，我和我的儿子还有一些重要的事情要商议，涉及到国家问题，可以请你回避一下吗？最好以后都别来找他了。"

Jane听到最后一句，顿时把她英气的眉毛皱了起来，用公主那套正义感爆棚的口吻，给Loki教育。

"国王陛下，我无意干涉你们国家之间的事情，但我与贵国的王子之间的友谊不是你可以阻挡的，也请您尊重一下我们。"

Loki侧目，一句话也懒得施舍给正气凛然的公主，无声地施咒，把公主推了出去，又转头瞪瞪坐在床上边看边吃浆果的thor，仿佛再说：看你交的什么狐朋狗友！

thor咽咽唾沫。  
"为什么赶Jane走啊？"

"我不是跟你说过不要到处交朋友吗？你怎么不听的呢？是不是以为我在皇宫就没法儿管你了？你的一举一动我都能看到。这几天和公主是不是玩得挺开心的？想要我给你安排联姻吗？"

thor也被说教懵了，反应过来Loki呷醋了，但是言辞实在不太好听，thor索性低着头不讲话，等着Loki骂得爽了自然会消气了。

Loki见他不说话，又气了起来，刚想开口骂人，一阵响亮的敲门声就阻断了Loki的话。女人真的烦，Loki这样想着，然后随便施了咒让公主止步在门口，还贴心的给人找了张小木凳。

"如果你愿意的话，坐在门外听着，我倒是不介意。"

于是Loki把目光重新移回了thor身上，死盯着他。

"你到底在气什么…我和Jane又不是你想的那样…"

Loki快步冲过去，把坐在床边的thor顺势压到床上，thor的麻花辫散在了床上，手里的浆果撒在了一边，掌心还剩着一颗。

thor的手腕被Loki紧锢着，俩人之间的距离已经超过了安全距离，thor想偏过头躲避一下Loki的目光，脸却被强硬地掰了过来，Loki用大拇指摩挲着他的下唇，眼神由thor的眼睛转向他的嘴唇，thor呼吸有些急促，眼神都变得酥软，抬眼看向Loki，还舔了舔虎牙尖。

但是Loki没有亲上去，他目光一转朝向thor的下颌，亲昵地蹭了蹭，现在蹭小崽子的下巴都会被细小的胡渣刺到，Loki的嘴唇不适应，但又不服气吃了瘪，索性咬了回去，让thor痛回来。

"嘶……你什么毛病。"

Loki听到thor的声音好像比平常更沉，却蒙上了一缕情欲的软，Loki笑了一下，继续向下吻到thor的锁骨、结实的胸膛、thor的肋骨也没逃过Loki的嘴唇。

"别弄…"

thor的声音从Loki的头顶上传来，Loki抬头看了看thor的赧红的脸，然后起身重新和thor高度持平，然后慢慢的解开他的衣服，用着一种品尝食物时慢条斯理的姿态，纽扣是两只手去脱开的，布料太过单薄，以至于thor的敏感的肌肤可以感受到Loki的指尖，thor被这种若有若无的触碰煎熬着。衬衫被Loki解开，轻轻的挂在thor的肩头，thor应该庆幸裤子没有这么繁琐，Loki单纯扯下来就足够了。

Loki发号施令  
"转过去。"

thor不愿意在这样直白的目光下主动做出动作，他用着求饶的眼神看着Loki，但显然没有被放过，他只能转身跪趴在床上，thor羞得连布料摩挲的声音都觉得聒噪，他看不到Loki，没有安全感的咬着嘴唇。Loki把手指伸到了他嘴前叫他舔润了，thor虽然不能够理解，但是照做着，小木屋里又充斥着吸吮的水声，thor不得要领，好几次舔得深了压到了舌根，惹得自己鼻头一酸红了眼眶，Loki听见thor急促的喘息，有些后悔让人转过去，咽了咽唾沫把手指抽了回来要扩张。

Loki一下子就伸入了两根手指，thor疼得向前拱塌了腰把屁股抬得高了些，自己让两根手指更加深入自己的菊穴里，这样的处境让thor很窘迫也很奇怪，他怕痛，但是又不想和Loki说不要了这种违心话。

Loki拍了拍thor的屁股让他take it easy，看着小孩渐渐放松肩膀紧绷的肌肉才开始缓慢地做活塞运动，他听到thor的喘息都变得绵密，不知道外头的公主是不是已经羞得回家和自己的父皇哭诉了。

扩张到了Loki觉得可以的时候他缓慢地指节抽出来，thor下意识地皱皱眉竟然还留恋地向后坐，Loki揶揄得笑着。

"放心，有更舒服的给你，别急着。"

thor又熟了，把脸埋在枕头里，似乎是放任不管Loki将要做什么了。

Loki双手握着thor结实精瘦的腰，垂眸看向thor沟壑起伏的背部，肩胛骨还有因为这个姿势凸起来的背肌，在自然光的照射下非常和谐，然后他把自己硬得发紫的性器挤进thor的甬道，thor的手抓紧了床单，无可忍耐得发出一声甜腻但小声呻吟，Loki的阴茎在thor的肉穴里适应了几秒，转而就擒着thor的腰开始运作。

Loki的撞击又深又到位，囊袋拍打在thor的臀肉上泛起了一阵肉浪，thor难以遏制住自己的短促的呻吟，每次Loki的性器碾过他的肉穴都会轻易的磨过那点，thor爽得有些跪不住了，他的大腿开始打颤，乳头被情潮刺激的硬挺，他被情欲冲昏了头脑，把手伸向身后抓着Loki的手臂送到前面，软软的说要Loki摸摸。

Loki使坏地说。  
"摸摸哪里？我的小王子？要我摸摸脑袋吗？"

thor摇头，他知道Loki在戏弄他。

"不是？那告诉我是哪里要我摸摸。"

thor快哭出来了，委委屈屈的转过头看Loki，眼眶上溢着的生理盐水把睫毛濡得水亮，颊边是情潮洇染上的红色，但是Loki是个恶毒后爸，他要听到thor亲口说出来。

thor扭过头不看Loki，嘟嘟囔囔的说想让人摸摸前面，Loki还是不太满意，但是也心软放过了他，蜷下腰把手指伸到thor的胸脯前按捏那两个肉粒，同时也没有落下胯下的工作，thor舒服得呜咽，脚趾紧紧的缩着，然后下腹一紧交代了出来。两人都有些惊讶，Loki则掺了半分欢喜。

"daddy操得你爽了对不对。"

thor从没听过Loki讲过这样的荤话，羞赧得不知道怎么回应，嗫嚅着索性又把脸埋下了枕头，抬高了屁股让Loki继续肏他就好了，他刚经历过高潮的身子被Loki顶了几下又重新勃发，thor感觉酥酥麻麻的异常舒服，嘴里漏出来的声音也更加不加修饰，他突然被抱了起来，压在了墙壁上，乳头触碰上冰冷的墙壁，腰间是Loki温暖的手，因为这个姿势，Loki的性器又挺深了些，叹息一声没把控住身下的动作，很快就收到了thor的控诉。

"呜Loki，太…太快了——"

然而Loki没有理会，他抬头看向thor变得松垮杂乱的头发顺手将它们散了下来，头发倾泻在thor肩上，随着他的动作也起伏着。Loki吻掉thor肩头上的汗珠，空出一只手摩挲着thor的后颈，大拇指抚弄着突出的一节节脊骨，也许是动作反差太大，thor颤栗着呜咽然后又泄出了精液，白浊的液体在墙壁上流下地面，他太羞耻了，泪眼婆娑地想回头找Loki索吻，但是在这之间就被Loki打了下屁股，赧得又把头缩回去。thor看不到Loki的脸，看不到他的眼睛，他很没有安全感，thor又转念想至少可以摸摸，但他向后摸索的手被Loki拦截，被Loki单只手抓着手腕放到了他脑袋上面，thor没忍住骂了Loki一句笨蛋，语气软乎乎的根本没有威慑力。

"坏孩子就要接受惩罚。"Loki为自己的行为做解释

Loki打算换个方式，他放慢了身下的动作决定对thor温柔一点，但这样却给他时间挤得很深，碾得更满，thor膝盖一软险些站不住跌在地上，他的话太禁不起推敲了，刚刚还怪Loki快，现在他慢了下来他的身体又想要Loki不要这么慢。

thor也说不出来那些难以启齿的话，他知道Loki的目的。但是这太磨人了，每次都碾过thor的敏感点，但是故意又满足不了他，他只能喊着Loki的名字催促他。

"Loki……"

Loki坏心眼的压低了他的身子嘴唇贴在thor的耳后，吐息而说话喷撒的热气都让thor更加酥软，而且Loki确实有一副可以凭一己之力让全世界怀孕的嗓子，thor被撩得禁不住又差点跌倒。

"你想要什么？"

thor在腹诽了一句混蛋Loki！！但实际上他的表现却没有这么刚硬，他像一只被摸得舒服的猫崽，又软又没杀伤力，浑身都酥酥麻麻的只记得住Loki的形状，只记得Loki操得他好舒服。thor咬着手指节不愿意说，Loki于是又重复了一次，更加靠近thor的耳朵，尾音拖长了些。

"你想要什么？——"

thor的敏感点几乎是被追着碾压，爽得从后脊酥上大脑，情欲席卷着他的身躯，thor本能的收缩着后穴讨好Loki以便得到更多的欢愉，可是Loki就是不随着他的意，越操越缓。

thor好委屈，自己迷迷糊糊额地挨了一顿操，罪魁祸首还一直欺负他，thor斟酌了一下Loki的问题，他带着一点哭腔说要亲亲，还怪人刚刚找他要亲亲还不给。

说完自己又不好意思得把头垂了垂，然后就被Loki擒着肩膀转了过来，正身对着Loki，Loki看到鼻头和眼眶都粉透的可怜小猫咪，心都软了，引着他的手放在肩窝上，亲亲thor的眼睑，再亲亲他的鼻尖，然后衔过thor的上嘴唇吮，再裹着小孩的下唇舔舐摩挲，到他喘不过气张开嘴的时候就趁机勾过thor的舌尖深吻，同时动着腰保证自己的力度和节奏可以肏到thor喘息着向他求饶。

thor也确实这样做了，thor的两只手腕被Loki握着交叠再他自己的胸脯前用大臂内侧夹着乳肉，这样让Loki可以更加迅猛地往thor的甬道里捅，里面的穴肉都被操出来了一些，还带着汁水和白沫，王子的身躯本来就敏感，现在thor的腰腹都紧绷着，性器颤栗地立在小腹上。Loki操得太凶了，要坏掉了。

thor的声音抖得不成样子，还一边摇着头。  
"不、不行了…要坏掉了…！"

Loki好心的稍微慢了些，他的手松开了被勒出红痕的皓腕，转而顺着小臂的肌肤向上摸索，四指附在thor胸乳两侧，大拇指往反方向半包着thor的乳肉向上推揉，指腹抚过thor胸前的肉粒，thor也是受不了的，腰腹一紧眉一蹙，泄出了今天的第三次精，喷在了两人的腰腹之间。

thor喘着粗气，看到Loki戏谑的眼神，有些难堪，鼻子变得酸涩，眼泪就夺眶而出，一边打哭嗝一边还骂Loki怎么还不射出来，是不是有问题。

Loki看笑了，果然就是个小屁孩嘛。

"那要不要继续了？"

Loki帮thor把颊边的碎发拨到耳后，顺势延伸到后颈摩挲他凸起来的脊骨，膝盖顶着床板借力往后挪，让他的肉刃慢慢的抽离thor的身体，thor嗫嚅着说不出口他想要，讨好似的摸摸Loki的手。

Loki却把手腕一扭避开了，然后伸去thor身后就着一些体液用指腹抚弄按压他红肿穴口，thor下意识地并拢双腿，呼吸变得粗重。

"要不要？"Loki又问

thor眨眨眼睛决定以后再翻旧账暴打这个狗屁巫师，但现在他伸出手臂搂住身上人的颈项，对准Loki的唇瓣吻了上去，这是他第一次主动亲吻Loki，蓝色的眸子含着笑意。

"如果你行的话，我奉陪。"

Loki没反驳，但他用行动证明了他非常可以，先是把thor操得晕乎乎的讲他以往不会讲的荤话，然后边顶边堵住thor的马眼，问他以后还会不会带人来小木屋，还让thor做了一些乱七八糟的保证，保证以后的生活里只有Loki。

然后Loki放开了thor，在thor高潮得禁脔的时候被夹得也喷泻在了thor体内，一股一股精液灌进thor被操得发热的甬道里，凉得他打了个寒噤，Loki在抽离出去时还带出了不少白浊，满意的看着自己的杰作。

thor在累得昏睡之前听见Loki说。

"给我生个小王子吧。"


End file.
